The Design Ch1?
by peetamellarcs
Summary: AU. This story surrounds Blaine Anderson. Blaine lives in New York with his best friend Rachel. He's semi-antisocial but things begin to change when he's set up on a blind date, only to be stalled by a car accident. This is somewhat of a love triangle surrounding Blaine, Kurt, and Sebastian. Rated M for swear words as well as certain adult references.


Normal - Blaine speaking of the past.

**Bold **- Blaine's present day POV.

**Does fate actually have a design? Or can we consider that another bull-shit belief created by society in order to establish some shred of false hope? Is it that in our hearts we believe that the universe has a plan for us? Or is it the fear that causes us to want to believe it? There's often a lot of talk about fate. Some people like to slap a face on fate and call him God. Apparently he's all-knowing and has this big incredible plan for us. I don't know what or who all fate entails but I know that a such thing does exist. Things happen for certain reasons. Perhaps not all things, but I believe there is a bit of truth to the matter. I still have unanswered questions but perhaps those could be better answered by those much smarter than me.**

**November 17th 2012. You might expect me to say I woke with a start and that there was a certain chilling feeling, or rather, aura, in the air. Actually, though, I found it to be a particularly average morning.**

There was a slight feeling of butterflies but they were nothing a cup of coffee couldn't overcome. I suppose I was well rehearsed in blind dating at the time. I was often pushed by the most incorrigible group of people to 'put myself out there" but I insisted that the chance never arose. They couldn't stand to see me alone so naturally I was constantly being forced into social interaction. Honestly, I never "hit it off" with any of them. The dates were rather bland, as were the places I was pushed into going. Rachel is convinced that I don't try hard enough. She's made up her mind that I'm judgemental and she insists that I don't give people enough of a chance. Her four failed relationships speak louder than words. Of course, I'd never mention it. She's persistent and at times irritating, but I've never loved anyone more. I suppose that leads us onto another topic. I've never actually been in love. High school was more of a routine then an experience. Dalton was an acceptable school and I did consider the school's glee club to be somewhat of a family, however I'd never showed any interests outside of it. I didn't show interest in any of the guys and heaven knows I didn't show interest in any of the girls. When I arrived in New York I couldn't manage to stay away from Rachel Berry. Every time I stepped foot out the door I'd run into her some place or another. It was strange, considering how large New York City was. I suppose our friendship was chosen by fate as well. It wasn't long before we considered ourselves acquaintances, and shortly after that we were friends, and shortly after that.. roommates.

**Rachel isn't an awful roommate. In fact, she's extremely cleanly and an incredible confidant. She's a student at a fancy Broadway Arts school. She typically takes classes in the morning. We're both assistants to a grade-A corporate asshole who thinks its acceptable to page us at any time of the day and has no respect for her schooling schedule. I usually take over her duties when she's unable to make it. Whenever we want to impress people we just say "We work for corporate." We avoid giving details since all we really do is run errands for the man. We work together every weekday and spend practically every minute together during the weekend.**

That morning, I was up extraordinarily early for my taste. I was accustomed to sleeping in however my blind date had such a busy schedule that he could only make lunch. Kurt. The name was peculiar to me, but who was I to say anything when I carried around the name Blaine? No matter how many times I'd attended blind dates, I couldn't shake the nervousness. Nerves. Not to be confused with excitement. In fact I was beyond dreading another hour with but an uninteresting stick in the mud. Suddenly I question my dear friends' opinions of me. Was I such a home body that they'd think I'd be remotely compatible with the likes of those men? I heard Rachel stirring in her bedroom. I realized in that moment that in order to make my lunch date, I would have had to get up about a half hour earlier than I did. To avoid conflict I dumped the remains of my peanut butter captain crunch and sluggishly made my way to our adjoined bathroom. Rachel calls it a his and hers bathroom but I've never been too fond of titles. I was surprised to see her already occupying the bathroom. She was faster than I thought. I tried to make a dash for the door before she could get a word out. I've never heard a more frightening sound then the splash that came from her emptying out the toothpaste from her mouth.

"Blaine."

I reluctantly turned around and attempted to play the oblivious card. "Yes?"

"Don't you have a date today?" She turned off the faucet and did that famous eye thing of hers. It felt as if she was staring into the pit of my soul. Terrified shivers ran through my body.

"I'm sure he won't mind if I'm not right on time, Rachel." I responded, slightly irritated as I grabbed my own toothbrush from the cabinet.

"I know what you're doing Blaine."

"What is it that I'm doing?"

"You're going to ruin this before it even begins. You're not even going wait to see how it goes. You're just-"

"Going to judge him?"

"Blaine, look, Gina set you up this time so I don't know the guy but-"

"Wait you mean he hasn't met you?" I crack a smile. "I suppose he'll be less corrupted, then."

She glares at me but I can see the corners of her lips fighting to sustain a grin.

"Rachel. This is going to be just like any other blind date that you guys have sent me to. We're going to meet up at a bland restaurant. He's going to tell me a bland story about how he came to New York."

Rachel crossed her arms and leaned against the sink. She stared up at the ceiling as if waiting for words to stop coming out of my mouth. I began to wonder if she was still listening.

"He might even bring up a couple of his bland ex boyfriends which will only be awkward, considering I've only had one in my entire life. Also I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to hear about how I broke up with the guy and came home to a missing television set." I began delving back into the tragic relationship and her sigh is the only thing that saves me. I turned on the faucet and soon she was reaching over to turn it off.

"Blaine, do you see what you're doing?"

"I'm trying to use the sink. There's another one right in front of you." I began to mumble. "I'm not sure what your problem is." Once again, I tried to reach for the faucet and am stopped, this time by her voice.

"No, look. You already have this entire date planned out in your head. How is he supposed to impress you if you've already decided how it's going to go? You're not-"

"Giving him a chance?"

Things quieted down. This happened often in our loft. I'd gotten pretty used to hearing the same speech over and over again. I was so used to it in fact that I was able to finish her sentences. We didn't say much after that. I took my turn in the shower and she took hers. I headed off to my date, and her to her classes. In the car, I thought about a lot of things, including fate. Rachel had always believed that fate brought us together. I never particularly favored the guy… or being… or whatever it was, due to the fact that it allowed cancer to take my mom when I was nine. However, I supposed I was extremely lucky to have met Rachel. I noticed someone in the car next to me. Just then the light turned green. Suddenly I noticed there was a jackass in front of him who refused to go forward. He apparently saw an opportunity to cut in front of me but it takes me a while to realize what's happened. I've already pushed the gas and before I know it, I've rammed into the backside of his car.


End file.
